Comfort
by Magdalenara
Summary: This is set about a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione, still living at the Burrow, awakes from a nightmare concerning her mark  "Mudblood"  and it's up to Ron to comfort her...Careful, this is FirstTime Fic!


**Comfort**

Ron woke up when he heard her whimper and immediately he leaned over to make sure she was all right. She'd curled herself up in a tiny little ball, digging her nails deep into the sheets while she tried to suppress the whimpers and sobs threatening to escape her lips. Her eyebrows frowned in this typical way and he knew she was having a nightmare.

Since the war had ended about a month ago, she had been living with them at the Burrow. She was not yet ready to face her parents as she stated it. Since the war had ended she was having those nightmares. She never talked about it, not even to him and it pained him to see her in such a state. He felt helpless. Like he always did.

His arm came around her and pressed her more urgently against his chest, letting the warmth of his body comfort her instead of pointless words. He'd never been good with words anyway. For a moment she relaxed in his arms, before she stiffened again. She moaned painfully and sobbed his name, before she jerked up, torn out of her dreams from one moment to another. She awoke with a little cry, hardly muffled down and now she looked helplessly around, not knowing where she was.

"'Mione, it's all right. You're safe. You're fine, you're with me. At the Burrow, remember?" he said softly but determined while placing his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to face him. When her brown eyes found his deep blue stones, she finally shook off the very last rest of her nightmares and fell right into his arms. She clung so desperate to him, he could hardly breathe, but he didn't mind while he embraced her completely, pressing her closer to him. In his arms she slowly calmed down, her breathing returned to normal and her tears seemed to dry, at least she didn't sob any longer.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked and of course she shook her head frantically, declining his offered help as she always did. She never thought of herself, and she never thought of herself as being in need of help from others.

"You need to talk about it. Let me help you..." he tried again and he literally felt the change in her body. Her body stiffened for a last time, before she finally relaxed in his embrace.

"I remember this night, Ron, it's always this night at Malfoy Manor.

I can't get rid of...it's as if I can still feel her torturing me...as if she was still carving that word into my arm, taking her time for each letter...fusing it with the Cruciatus..." she made a pause and took a deep breath, "I still feel the pain, Ron, it's still burning in me. Like when you amputated an arm, you still believe to be feeling it. Like a phantom. The pain of that night is like a phantom haunting me and I can't get rid of it."

Hermione gasped as if she was still in pain and following an impulse Ron automatically pulled her closer against his chest, remaining still when she sobbed lightly, her small fingers desperately grasping into the fabric of his shirt. His arms held her in his embrace while he whispered calming words and phrases into her ear, tenderly rocking her in his embrace until the shadows passed away.

Her breathing calmed and for a long, almost infinite moment, she just lay in his arms, clinging to him, not out of fear or terror or pain, but because she wanted to be there.

Ron swallowed hard, it had been comfortably strange around them since that kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. Being a couple was strange, and none of them knew how to handle it. Being around each other had been tensed and awkward before, now, that they were official a couple, it still felt strange. None of them knew how to act around the other one. What was allowed and what went to far? A kiss on the cheek or fully on the lips? What would his Mum say, if she saw them? How far could he go before Hermione stopped him? Would she even stop him?

All this concerns still worried him while he took her left arm and slowly lifted her wrist to put a kiss on her forearm, softly brushing his lips over the dreadful letters carved into her skin. He could feel her shiver within his arms and the tension between them shifted slowly from awkward to something completely different. She peeled herself out of his arms and at first he wanted to protest, but then she locked eyes with him in the darkness and he felt his heartbeat quicken in response. The forearm he had kissed moved slightly away so that she could caress his cheek in a tender, grateful manner. Instinctively he gave into her lovable touch and his eyes fluttered shut. He could hear her taking a deep breath and he could literally see how she bit her lip in this unconscious manner.

She then leant forward and kissed him slowly on the lips, expressing her feelings that appeared too rough, too fresh to be spoken out loud yet. At first he startled and pulled a bit back, but then he responded tenderly to the movements of her lips, mirroring their first kiss back then in the Chamber of Secrets. His large hands carefully cupped her face as if a too rushed movement could break her apart and pulled her even closer to him while her small, warm hands went to his neck, languidly playing with the his little ginger hair. Although this kiss was as soft as the one they had shared at the dusk of war, it was yet different. Now, they had time. Death was not dawning upon them. Only the silent, comforting darkness of night surrounded them and covered them from the rest of the world.

It was only them at this moment. It had only ever been them.

Hermione breathed heavy sighs against his lips and then suddenly she moved, he only gave her enough space and time to wrap her legs around his waist and position herself into his lap. His breath hitched and so did hers. They clung to each other as they trod together on this new path. His hands left her face and slowly wandered from her shoulders down her back, pressing her more urgently against him, while the heat of his body burnt her very soul even through the fabric of their thin shirts. Under his kiss her lips opened like a freshly blossomed rose and she began to shiver by the force that came with his tongue slowly entering her mouth. He felt her shiver within his arms as she rocked against him and the friction in just the right places made him moan into her welcoming mouth.

Slowly and yet suddenly he rolled them both around until she lay under him. He hardly gave her any time to recover before his mouth claimed hers again and she could do nothing but surrender herself to him, willingly, eagerly. Their heavy breathing clashed together between their heated kisses, as they pressed each other more urgently against each other. Her fingers that had gripped his ginger hair, slowly left their place and drove over his broad shoulders, through his shirt she could feel the muscles contradict under her hands. It felt intoxicating. But it was not enough. Not any more.

Her hands grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled at it, desperately demanding to get rid of it and obedient as he was, Ron followed her demand with eager speed. Her shirt, that was actually one of his shirts, followed soon after his', but this time he didn't hurry to kiss her again. He looked intensively at her, taking her all in, mesmerising how her hair was all a mess after he'd removed the shirt, how her swollen lips begged him to come to her. His look fell from her face down to her exposed upper body and she blushed when his fingers hesitantly caressed her curves. She had never been touched before. It felt new, it felt good, but it also scared her. She had never felt like that before and it scared her, she was losing control and yet she did nothing to fight it.

She surrendered herself, surrendered everything to him, like he did.

He leant down again and she could feel him shiver heavily as their lips met, their naked skin rubbed against each other and if felt strangely arousing. Her hands gripped his arms, feeling the strength of his muscles while their kiss stole the breath from them. She felt him hard between her thighs and the fabric of their underwear added just the right friction to make her moan and sigh into his mouth.

His hands explored her body between heated kisses and sometimes she could hear him whisper something like _nice, beautiful skin_ and then he chuckled lightly. Although she didn't understand the funny apart about it she enjoyed his little laughter. It took away some of the tension that scared her and made her relax under him.

She only broke off the kiss when she felt his hand wandering between her legs. His fingers brushed softly over her womanhood, covered by the fabric of her knickers only, and she shivered heavily. Her eyes fluttered shut immediately and her head fell back onto the pillows. She could feel his burning gaze on her face, but she didn't care any longer that she lay half naked beneath him when his hand went inside her kickers. There was no hesitation in the way his fingers touched her, he listened to her sighs and to her moans, letting himself be guided by her body's tongue.

The heat of her burned him, burned him like a slow, steady fire, and he wanted to taste more of it. Carefully, he pushed one finger inside her and he felt her stiffen and tighten around him and then he heard her talk. The way his name tumbled over her lips let it sound like a prayer, breathy and helpless, she looked absolutely beautiful. His finger quickened his pace and he was determined to keep her voicing those wonderful sounds as long as he could. Although his painfully hard, throbbing member demanded to be buried inside her, he couldn't bring himself to stop. The pleasure he brought her was written all over her face and he was determined to give her all the comfort she deserved, all the love in the world she desired from him.

His breath quickened with hers as the sounds she voiced changed from sighs to low moans, her small hands gripped his arms as if she needed something to hold onto. He stared at her in wonder when she suddenly opened her eyes. The brown of her eyes had changed into a darker colour and was mixed with an expression he could barely read. The depth of her love for him that he could read in her look made him catch his breath. It scared and fascinated him and lost in her eyes his hand's movement stopped. He could feel her shift her position beneath him and then he felt her small hand reaching down between his thighs, disappearing into his pants to not resurface again.

His eyes fell shut and he allowed himself to fall upon her, almost crushing her with his weight, yet she didn't protest. Her touch was soft and yet firm and the hesitation of her fingers' work vanished quickly to be replaced by tender strokes of love and the desire to give pleasure just as she had received it from him. Ron felt the tension built up in his body and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it much longer, considering the enormous talent of her quick little fingers. Stop. He needed to stop her. It took him several attempts before he successfully grabbed her wrist, making her stop in the instant. He could feel her look burning on him when he tried to calm his breath.

He then sat up, meeting her confused look for only a moment before his heavily shaking fingers grasped the hem of her knickers and slowly pulled them down. She didn't protest. Although he felt her whole body shiver she didn't push his hands away. His heartbeat quickened again when she was now fully exposed to him. The little blush that covered her face from being completely naked to his eyes only multiplied her perfect appearance. His eyes lingered on her a few moments longer than necessary before he jumped off the bed. He hesitated only for a second before he pushed his pants down, his look never leaving her face. Ron could see her immediate reaction to him, there was excitement and surprise, even impatient awaiting, yet he could also detect a small hint of fear.

A little wave of insecurity washed over him when he saw the fear written all over her face. The least thing he wanted to do was to scare her, but then he noticed the small movement of her head when she nodded her permission. Slowly he climbed into the bed again, placing himself on top of her when her lips sought his mouth in a desperate wild kiss. He could taste her fears and her excitement, she was just as nervous and scared as him. Somehow this realisation calmed him a bit and he responded to her kiss more eagerly, trying to silence both their fears and to replace it with something else. The way she sighed and moaned into his mouth made his knees tremble all over again. He could feel how she relaxed under him, her thighs slowly opening to him. Finally he broke off the kiss to look into her face and again he couldn't quite read the expression in her eyes. Usually, she was so easy to read for him, only now she remained silent to him.

"You okay?" he asked, he was shocked how low and needy, how weak his voiced sounded in his own ears. Again, all she could do was nod, but it was everything he needed. His lips descended upon hers again, kissing her sweetly while one of his shaking hands reached down between them. He placed himself right before her entrance and braced himself for her coming reaction. She shivered heavily within his arms when he pushed as slowly as possible into her. He went past the barrier of her innocence with a final push. Hermione automatically broke off their kiss and Ron felt her twitch and whimper quietly under his lips, immediately he paused in his movements.

She breathed heavily beneath him and although his body demanded more, he kept himself still inside her, leaving her body and her mind time to adjust to him and to the new situation. It was her who reached for his lips again and he kissed her with a slow, but steady burning passion until her breath hitched because of something else than just pain. He took this as a sign and started to push slowly into her, careful not to hurt her again. Her hot tightness gripped him so hard he could barely think, but he forced himself to focus on her instead of his own needs. He swallowed hard when he heard her sigh again, it were soft sounds, almost inaudible to his ears and yet he heard them. His lips found their way back to her opened mouth, now shivering with the force of her sighing breaths.

Her small hands in his neck grew stronger, pressing his body more urgently against herself when their kiss became more passionate, mirroring his carefully quickening movements. When she suddenly wrapped her legs completely around his waist, his hips twitched in an involuntarily hard stroke and their lips broke apart under the sheer force of pure joy. He could hear her moan hard and low in her throat and he was determined to hear that sound coming from her again. His movements grew gradually stronger and faster until she met him in his strokes and they both moved in complete harmony. At some point he just stopped thinking, his head fell in her neck and only sheer willpower kept him from coming straight away.

He grunted and growled hard every time he pushed back into her and hearing her moan and sigh with her lovely voice only increased his own joy. Her hands started scratching his back when her moans changed into low cries of pleasure and he knew in the way her inner walls tighten around him that she was ready for him. They both were ready. Ron gave his hips a last quickening pace, moving hard and fast within her until he could hear her cry out in a voice he'd never heard coming from her before. His eyes caught a glimpse of her face and he was struck with the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Her head was deeply buried into the pillows, her eyebrows frowned in a new and strangely good way, while her mouth, lightly opened, kept voicing those wonderful sounds.

Her warm pleasure eased him towards his own release and soon he joined her on top of their heavens, pure, wild joy surged through both their bodies and they clung desperately to each other as they drowned and drowned over again into each others warmth and comfort.


End file.
